User blog:Oshawott777/Queen's Blade
Iroha-My name is Iroha. It is out of a large debt of gratitude that I serve and take care of my Master. Though we are by no means living a life of luxury, I can honestly say it brings me great joy to serve my Master each and every day. However, lately Master has been acting unlike himself. Could something be troubling him? All he does is sigh all day... No matter how many times I ask, all he ever says is: “It's nothing, you needn't concern yourself, Iroha.” Am I not doing enough in fulfilling Master's wishes? This saddens me... But one day, I discovered Lord Tokugawa was to hold a fighting contest. Were I to achieve victory there, would that by chance be what it takes to satisfy Master's wishes!? Just wait, Master! I'll definitely win this contest, and prove to you that I can fulfill any of your desires! That's how I decided I'd depart, seeking entry in this fighting contest. Yet, my opponent today... what unconventional armor she is wearing, not to mention she's clearly unarmed. Could she be some kind of specter, an ogre perhaps? Sure enough, can Iroha defeat these unknown opponents and lay to rest her Master's worries? They won't know that unless they fight. Dizzy-The carrier-class hover ship “Mayship” settled down for a landing in the forest below. Its crew, the “Jellyfish Pirates,” a band of pirates known for sailing the world's skies... ...And the people with whom I now travelled with. We'd stopped to resupply the ship and rest and, after being asked to fulfill the usual errands, I found myself heading down the nearby road to town by myself. It was a well practiced routine. That is, until I suddenly sensed a nearby presence. Hostility. I could feel it aimed directly at me. Thus far, I've fought many battles with people wanting to claim the bounty over my head already, but this... something felt oddly different about the situation this time. “Necro!? Undine!? What's the matter?” “No, stop! Both of you, calm down!” The two beings dwelling within my wings, catching on to the unknown presence, begin breaking free from my control and rampaging about. “This is bad...! At this rate...!” “Wait, that armor, I’ve never seen technology like that before…!” “Who on earth are we dealing with...!?” Sure enough, can Dizzy defeat this unknown assailant all while keeping Necro and Undine in check? They won't know that unless they fight. Ink Nijihara-Today’s the day I go teach Nao-kun English. Somehow, something special may happen today. That’s what was written on the magazine’s horoscope- Maybe, while I’m teaching him English... “It’s no good, Nao-kun. You have to concentrate more on your studies!” “I’m sorry. When I look at Ink-sensei’s face, I’m fascinated...” Then it’d develop, and... “Hey, Ink! Seems there are people in need callin´ for you again!” Geez, Ah-kun, you’re so insensitive, I was enjoying my special delusion... Ah-kun is a duck that came from the magical kingdom, and he’s the one who chose me for the task of turning into a magical girl to help others. Since I’m tutoring, I have no time for such a thing, isn’t teaching Nao-kun English part of helping others? That’s what I think, so I hope it’s OK, didn’t he hear I’m busy? Even so, when I went to the scene, there was a somewhat dangerous person there, holding a weapon. She looked weird, I wonder if she’s a cosplayer? “Ink, I’m sure this fellow is troubled ‘cause she doesn’t know English. Go teach ’er!“ Ah-kun, don’t say something so irresponsible! Sure enough, can Ink Nijihara teach English to this unknown opponent? They won’t know that unless she teaches. Mai-I'm Mai Shiranui! Successor of the Shiranui-style ninjutsu. I may not look like it, but I'm a full-fledged ninja. I've participated lots of times in the world-famous “The King Of Fighters” fighting tournament too, my skills are nothing less than Japan's finest, no wait, even calling them the world’s finest wouldn't be an exaggeration! So why am I here? Because I received yet another invitation letter to “The King Of Fighters”, that's why. *giggle* If I win this tournament, Andy's heart will be mine for sure this time. Though, this tournament only has women in it, women dressed in some kind of cosplay armor. Something's off about this... Well, whatever! Doesn't matter who my opponent is, I'll never lose! Keep your eyes on me! Andy! Sure enough, will Mai be able to defeat these unknown opponents and shine furthermore as the number one female warrior? And, will she be able to conquer Andy's heart?! They won’t know that unless they fight. Category:Blog posts